Eine Streberin wie keine andere
by Grim Lear
Summary: (OS) Ein Kuss mit Evans. Lily Evans. Wie habe ich das jetzt wieder geschafft? Mal ganz ehrlich, Merlin, du machst das mit Absicht, oder? (Vorgeschichte zu Ein Stalker wie kein anderer)


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Hier kommt jetzt auch eine die kleine Vorgeschichte … Das Ganze spielt in Jahr 3 von Lily und James, wer „Ein Stalker wie kein anderer" nicht gelesen hat. Viel Spaß!

Eure Sea

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _2\. September 1973_

Ein Tag wie kein anderer. Genau, und er begann auch wie kein anderer. Nämlich mit einem unsanften Poltern im Jungenschlafsaal.  
„James! James, komm schon, du musst aufstehen! Wir haben verschlafen!"  
„Lass mich … in Ruhe … Sirius …", grummelte ich und zog mir das Kissen über den Kopf, während mein bester Freund an meiner Decke zerrte, die ich aber erfolgreich unter meinem Körper eingeklemmt hatte. Was wollte er denn? Wir hatten doch noch Zeit …  
Schläfrig öffnete ich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft, begleitet von Sirius' ununterbrochenem Geplapper. Meine Augen wanderten zu der Uhr, die auf meinem Nachttisch stand, neben einem Haufen Süßigkeiten, die meine Eltern mir geschickt hatten, und einer Menge anderem Zeug, das ich dort unordentlich drapiert hatte. Ganz oben drauf meine Brille, ohne die ich momentan nur verschwommen die Zeiger erkennen konnte.  
„Sirius, es ist gerade mal halb acht …", nuschelte ich und wollte mein Gesicht schon wieder irgendwo zwischen Matratze und Kissen vergraben, als mir die Bedeutung meiner Feststellung erst richtig bewusst wurde. Es war halb acht Uhr morgens … und wir hatten keine Ferien mehr … und es war der erste Schultag … und … _wir hatten verdammt nochmal um acht Unterricht bei Slughorn!_  
„SCHEISSE!", fuhr ich auf und fiel praktisch aus dem Bett.  
„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen!", gestikulierte Sirius panisch, der neben mir stand und mir meine Brille in den Schoß warf. Dabei schien er gar nicht zu bemerken, dass er seine Krawatte nicht gebunden hatte (nicht, dass er es sonst tat) und seinen Pullover verkehrt herum trug. „Remus ist ganz außer sich, er ist schon nach unten gegangen, um uns etwas zum Essen zu besorgen, nachdem er mich angebrüllt hat, dass ich mich beeilen soll. Er hat mir richtig Angst gemacht, James! Und wenn wir Peter nicht gleich wach kriegen, zerfetzt uns Remus in Einzelteile!"  
„Scheiße!", wiederholte ich mich, wuschelte mir einmal grob durch meine schwarzen Haare und stürzte zum Kleiderschrank. Am Rand meines Sichtfeldes konnte ich gerade noch Sirius dabei beobachten, wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte und damit hektisch auf Peter deutete, der keine Sekunde später wie von einer Sprungfeder aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Buchstäblich. Obwohl man vielleicht besser „geworfen" sagen sollte.  
In Sekundenschnelle hatte ich mich dann umgezogen, war im Bad verschwunden und hatte Sirius dabei geholfen, Peter zu verarzten, der von der Behandlung noch ganz angeschlagen war. Wieder buchstäblich.  
Danach hetzten wir die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, der schon gänzlich leer war. Natürlich, alle anderen waren ja auch beim Frühstück und genossen gemütlich ihren Joghurt. Ich wettete, dass sie mir _meinen Joghurt_ auch wegaßen. Ich fragte mich, wer jetzt mit Evans darum stritt – eine Tradition, die wir seit unserem ersten Frühstück am gleichen Tisch aufrechterhielten. Außer, ich verschlief.  
Wie heute.  
Aber es blieb keine Zeit, mir über die Oberstreberin Gedanken zu machen, denn wir rasten durch das Treppenhaus, hinunter in den Kerker, wo Remus auf uns wartete.  
„Wo bleibt ihr denn?!", schnauzte er unversöhnlich und reichte, noch während wir weitereilten, jedem von uns ein Sandwich. Keiner von uns antwortete darauf, nachdem wir einen einvernehmlichen Blick getauscht hatten. Mit einem verärgerten Remus legte sich keiner von uns gerne an, er konnte nämlich wirklich furchterregend sein. Und er war noch furchterregender, wenn man ihn mit dem besonnenen, freundlichen Remus von sonst verglich.  
Wir jagten um die nächste Ecke und dann standen wir in dem Gang, wo der Zaubertränkeklassenraum lag. Schnaufend stütze ich mich auf meinen Knien ab und atmete tief durch. Remus und Sirius hörte ich neben mir keuchen, indes Peter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und dort nach Luft schnappend sitzen blieb.  
„Potter!", grollte es da durch den Kerker. Ich zuckte zusammen und richtete mich auf.  
Da stand sie. Lily Evans. Die rothaarige Nervensäge, herrische Spielverderberin und die vorhin schon erwähnte Oberstreberin überhaupt. Genau, wie ich es bei ihrem Tonfall erwartet hatte, sah sie mich aus ihren grünen, stechenden Augen abfällig an, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die roten, langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass sie mich seit unserer Bekanntschaft hasste, wie die Pest? Und nein, das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ihr einen Schokofrosch in den Umhang gesteckt hatte.  
Sie nervte aber auch. Ständig verdarb sie uns den Spaß und nahm alles so ernst, als ginge es um die Rettung des Planeten und des ganzen restlichen Universums zusammen. Und das immer. Evans entspannte sich nie. Ich glaube, ich hatte sie auch noch nie freundlich und locker erlebt. Zumindest nicht mir gegenüber. An Remus hingegen hatte sie offenbar einen Narren gefressen.  
„Guten Morgen, Evans", begrüßte ich sie und konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das sich bei ihrem Anblick immer auf mein Gesicht schlich. Nicht, dass ich mich freuen würde, sie zu sehen. Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Remus verdrehte nur die Augen gen Himmel, Sirius feixte belustigt und Peter schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen uns hin und her.  
Ihre Miene blieb von all dem unberührt. „Man darf auf den Gängen nicht rennen, das weißt du, Potter! Du solltest dich mehr an die Regeln halten, irgendwann wird Gryffindor wegen dir noch alle Punkte verlieren", zeterte sie.  
„Du vergisst, dass ich nicht einfach gerannt bin, sondern, dass ich gerannt bin, weil ich doch so liebend gern schnell zum _Unterricht_ kommen wollte. Wenn wir schon dabei sind: Hast du mich beim Frühstück vermisst?"  
„Davon träumst du, Potter. Und abgesehen davon musstest du nur aus einem Grund rennen, und zwar, weil du verschlafen hast. Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn Professor McGonagall dich gesehen hätte, hm?"  
Bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte (etwas möglichst Schlagfertiges, immerhin hatte ich es nicht nötig, mir von ihr Vorwürfe an den Kopf knallen zu lassen!), öffnete Slughorn die Tür zum Klassenraum. „Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Kommen Sie, heute gibt es viel zu tun", sagte er glucksend. Er schien nichts von meiner bis eben andauernden Diskussion mit seiner Lieblingsschülerin mitbekommen zu haben und wartete geduldig, bis die Schüler sich von unserem offenbar äußerst interessanten Anblick lösten und ihrem Lehrer folgten.  
Evans wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte ihrer Freundin Alice Knightley voraus, die ihr mit einem Seufzen folgte. „Typisch Evans", murmelte mir Sirius zu.  
„Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich", sagte Slughorn währenddessen und wartete, bis wir alle brav an unseren Kesseln saßen und Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Da heute der erste Tag nach den Ferien ist, dachte ich, wir nehmen einen Trank durch, der Ihnen bestimmt gefallen wird. Vielleicht hat einer von Ihnen bereits von ihm gehört …" Sein Blick wanderte unmissverständlich zu Evans und er zwinkerte ihr gönnerhaft zu. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen mussten Sirius und ich gleichzeitig hüsteln. „Er ist wirklich praktisch und wird an Weihnachten häufig verwendet", fuhr Slughorn unbekümmert fort. „Er verzaubert die magischen Mistelzweige und lässt sie erst lebendig werden. Sie haben diese hübschen Dinger sicherlich schon im Winter im Schloss gesehen."  
Und tatsächlich hob einzig Evans ihren Arm in die Höhe.  
„Ja bitte, Miss Evans!"  
„Sie meinen den Trank der Lebenden Gegenstände", kam es von ihr.  
„Korrekt. Können Sie mir auch die Anwendung des Trankes betreffend die Mistelzweige nennen?"  
„Betreffend die Mistelzweige ist der Zaubertrank nur dafür zuständig, diese zum Leben zu erwecken. Der Auslöser, der die betroffenen zwei Personen sich nicht mehr voneinander entfernen lässt, bis sie ihn durch einen Kuss aufgelöst haben, ist der Piegeus-Zauber und der nur bei dieser Anwendung in den Trank hinzugegebene Schneckenschleim. Er macht die magischen Mistelzweige erst zu eben diesen."  
„Stimmt genau. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie finden den Trank auf Seite siebzehn in Ihrem Buch. Bitte fangen Sie jetzt an, Sie haben den Rest der Stunde Zeit. Am Mittwoch werden wir ihn dann ausprobieren, also füllen Sie später Proben ab und versehen Sie diese mit Ihren Namen."  
Die Klasse machte sich an die Arbeit und auch ich begann, meinen Kessel vorzubereiten, während Peter und Remus nach vorne gingen und uns die nötigen Zutaten besorgten. Evans saß nur einige Plätze von uns entfernt und arbeitete mit Alice und Frank zusammen. Sie strich sich gerade einige rote Strähnen aus dem von den Dämpfen erhitzten Gesicht.  
„He, James, nicht wieder starren", meinte Sirius amüsiert neben mir.  
„Ich starre nicht. Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?"  
„Ganz sicher? Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du immer in dieses Starr-Muster verfällst, wenn Miss Perfect in der Nähe ist."  
Ich rümpfte die Nase und wandte mich ab. „Keine Ahnung, was du meinst", versetzte ich.  
„Ah, und deshalb wirst du auch rot …"  
„Ich werde nicht rot", behauptete ich unwirsch und war erleichtert, als Remus und Peter kamen und mich vor weiteren Gesprächen mit meinem angeblich besten Freund bewahrten, der nur kichernd begann, Nifflerkrallen zu zerstampfen.  
Danach war es eine Weile ruhig im Raum. Wir arbeiteten recht still vor uns hin und nur das Klappern von Schneidemessern oder Mörsern und das Blubbern in den Kesseln war zu hören. Umso mehr überraschte uns natürlich der plötzliche Aufschrei, der von rechts kam.  
Dort stand nämlich Evans neben einem umgekippten Kessel und begossen mit einer seltsamen, dunkelgrauen Flüssigkeit. Dort, wo diese ihre Haut erreichte, bedeckte gleichfarbiger Schleim ihre Unterarme, zum Teil auch ihren Hals und ihre linke Wange. Nicht zu vergessen Alice, die verzweifelt versuchte, der Rothaarigen zu helfen und auf deren Gesicht sich schon hektische Flecken abzeichneten.  
„Steht dir, Evans", meinte Sirius nur fasziniert von dem ungewohnten Bild, was ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Remus einbrachte.  
„Miss Evans, was um Merlins Bart ist mit Ihnen passiert?!", rief Slughorn aus, der gerade erst das Schlamassel erkannte, als er aus der Vorratskammer in den Klassenraum trat.  
„Ich war etwas, also, abwesend und da ist der Kessel plötzlich umgekippt und ich … keine Ahnung …", stammelte Alice an Evans' Stelle, während sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. Ich konnte mir schon denken, was sie so abgelenkt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie mit Frank zusammengearbeitet.  
„S-Sir …", kam es nun von der eigentlich Betroffenen. Alle Schüler richteten ihre Blicke auf Evans, die krampfhaft tapfer zu bleiben zu versuchen schien. „Ich glaube, ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen …" Und tatsächlich wirkte sie steifer als sonst, sie schien fast wie erstarrt, dort, wo der Schleim sie bedeckte.  
„Oh … oje …", machte Slughorn verwirrt. „Das sieht aus, als hätten Sie den größten Teil von dem noch unzerkochten Schneckenschleim abbekommen … Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn wir Madame Pomfrey holen."  
„W-Was meinen Sie damit? Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?", fragte Alice ängstlich.  
„Nein, nein, meine Liebe", sagte der Professor beruhigend und tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Miss Evans wird sich nur die nächsten Tage nicht mehr bewegen können. Dieser Schneckenschleim ist mit einem speziellen Extrakt versehen, das ihn besonders hartnäckig und besonders klebrig macht."  
„Die nächsten TAGE?!", fragte Evans entrüstet. „Sir, ich muss am Unterricht teilnehmen, die erste Zeit nach den Ferien ist besonders wichtig!"  
Slughorn runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, es gäbe schon eine Möglichkeit, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das wollen."  
„Sagen Sie schon, Professor. So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein", mischte sich Frank ein und Alice lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
„Nun ja, um den Schneckenschleim aufzulösen, muss man ein Tribut zahlen. Da er inzwischen für die Mistelzweige mit diesem vorhin erwähnten, speziellen Extrakt versehen ist, gibt es nur ein Tribut, das die Starre lösen kann. Diese besondere Verzauberung der Zutat sichert es, dass die Mistelzweige wirklich nur einen Kuss als Tribut akzeptieren."  
Eine Pause entstand.  
„Sie meinen, jemand muss Evans abknutschen?", fasste Sirius neben mir trocken zusammen.  
Der Professor nickte mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, Miss Evans, aber Sie werden die nächsten Tage wohl aushalten müssen."  
„Wieso denn?", feixte Sirius und die versammelte Schülerschar nebst Slughorn drehte sich ihm neugierig zu. Ich ahnte Schlimmes … „Ich wette, James hätte nichts dagegen, Evans einen Schmatzer zu verpassen." Ich sollte Wahrsager werden.  
„Halt die Klappe oder willst du das etwa machen?", schnauzte ich jetzt aufgebracht und ignorierte die Röte, die mir erneut den Hals hochkroch.  
„Ach komm schon, sie hätte bestimmt auch nichts dagegen."  
„Bist du blöd oder tust du nur so, Black?!", fauchte Evans, die bis jetzt nur entsetzt geschwiegen hatte.  
„Wieso denn? Es stimmt doch …"  
„Schnauze!", wetterten Evans und ich ausnahmsweise einvernehmlich. Wir hätten vermutlich noch weitergeschimpft, wenn Slughorn nicht die Hände gehoben und um Ruhe gebeten hätte.  
„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir Sie jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen. Ich werde Sie schweben lassen, keine Sorge, Miss Evans."  
Evans nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Sirius schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf. „Ich wette, du traust dich einfach nicht. Du bist wirklich ein bisschen feige, wenn es um sie geht …"  
Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während Remus sich zwischen uns drängte. „Leute, keinen Streit."  
„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte jemand ganz anderes hinter uns. Wir wandten uns um und erkannten Daniel Green, einen braunhaarigen Ravenclaw, der schon seit einiger Zeit hinter Evans herdackelte. Ich mochte ihn nie.  
Slughorn hielt inne und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie meinen Sie?"  
„Ich kann sie küssen, kein Problem."  
„Nun, wenn Miss Evans damit einverstanden ist, es würde uns jedenfalls einiges ersparen. Aber Sie müssen natürlich nicht …", sagte er zu Evans, die immer noch stocksteif an Ort und Stelle ausharrte.  
„Ich …", sagte diese und schien noch weitersprechen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment gefror ebenfalls ihre Mundpartie und sie verstummte.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie einverstanden wäre", meinte Daniel lässig und ging auf das Mädchen zu. Ich schluckte und blickte zu Evans, deren Augen sich weiteten und die kein bisschen begeistert wirkte, als der Ravenclaw dicht vor ihr stehen blieb.  
„Nein", ertönte plötzlich meine eigene Stimme. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich trat einen Schritt vor und packte ihn am Handgelenk.  
„Bitte?"  
„Nein", wiederholte ich bestimmt, wie aus weiter Ferne, konnte meinen Blick aber nicht von Evans lösen, die mich fassungslos, fast verwundert anstarrte. „Ich werde sie küssen."  
„Du hast deine Chance vertan. Außerdem wollte sie offenbar nichts von dir -", brauste Daniel auf, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter, schob ihn zur Seite und stellte mich an seiner Stelle vor Evans.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihr vor, wobei mir auffiel, dass sie viel kleiner war, wenn wir direkt gegenüberstanden. Kurz sah ich ihr noch ein weiteres Mal in die Augen und betrachtete fasziniert das Grün, wobei mir der ekelhafte, graue Schleim überhaupt nicht mehr auffiel. Dann überbrückte ich die letzte Distanz und küsste sie. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, aber es war, als würde ein Stromschlag durch mich hindurchfahren.  
Völlig elektrisiert zuckte ich zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt die absolute Stille um mich herum. Und, dass Evans mich völlig geschockt anstarrte, während der Schneckenschleim sich wie Haut von ihr ablöste und noch vor dem Boden zu Staub zerfiel.  
Sie sagte nichts mehr, doch sobald sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und stürzte aus der Klasse, ohne auf die Umstehenden zu achten.  
„Lily!", rief Alice aus, schnappte ihre Taschen und rannte ihrer Freundin hinterher.  
Sie ließen den ruhigsten Klassenraum zurück, den ich je erlebt hatte. Meine Hand zuckte zu meinen Haaren und ich fuhr hindurch, ohne es groß wahrzunehmen.  
Der einzige Gedanke, der mich momentan beschäftigte, war der an ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen und einfach alles an ihr. An Lily Evans. Auch, wenn sie mich nicht geküsst hatte, sondern ich sie …  
Hatte ich erwähnt, dass sie _wirklich_ echt extrem gut küsste?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, das war's jetzt endgültig. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß. Wie fandet ihr es, mal aus James' Sicht etwas von mir zu lesen? Ich würde mich natürlich über einen Kommi von euch freuen und denke, wir werden uns bald wieder lesen - bei einem Ginny/Draco-Mehrteiler von mir, an dem ich gerade bastele. Hehe, ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache ...  
Jetzt aber tschüss und bis bald!  
Eure Sea ^-^


End file.
